Never is a Promise
by Sapho
Summary: This isn't exactly a GW/SM crossover, but oh well. The main character in this story is my good friend's own Sailor Moon character. This story is dedicated to Rena, cause she's the best. ^^ Okies, please read and review, but if you don't like, don't bug pe


Disclaimer: This is my first story, so I hope you like

Disclaimer: This is my first story, so I hope you like. ^^ It's my practice on being descriptive. ^^ Oh…and this is for my friend Rena, I love you, girl! ^^ Well, I don't own Rena or Heero or whatever, god damnit! I don't own anything! I'm only writing this because it's one o'clock in the morning and I've had too much chocolate! And damn that rap music!

**Never is a Promise**

_You'll never see - the courage I know_

_Its colors' richness won't appear within your view_

_I'll never glow - the way that you glow_

_Your presence dominates the judgements made on you_

I walked into the apartment, to see him sitting in his large blue chair in the middle of the living room. He was reading another one of those books that take up hours of his time and - unfortunately - his attention. There was no use in making conversation with him, he wouldn't answer me except with a "yeah" or a "huh" really. I examined his deep blue sapphire eyes as they scanned again and again the book he was reading. His messy dark brown head of hair brushed his eyelashes, almost impatiently. Such a perfect guy, and almost invincible. Sometimes he makes me feel like I'll never be as good as he is, then again, sometimes I don't really care.

_ _

_But as the scenery grows, I see in different lights_

_The shades and shadows undulate in my perception_

_My feelings swell and stretch, I see from greater heights_

_I understand what I am still too proud to mention - to you_

But there are many times when I see that there are many things I find I do better than my perfect boyfriend. Cooking is one of them; I can actually make Macaroni and Cheese without burning the cheese and noodles at the same time. I'm also more emotional, but we won't get into that. Though I do have to remember at times, that I'm not at constant competition with him. I love him for who he is, not what he can do.

_You'll say you understand, but you don't understand_

_You'll say you'd never give up seeing eye to eye_

_But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie_

I also feel, sometimes, that he doesn't really understand what I'm trying to say or do. He gives me a blank stare, then acts like he knows. It's a frustrating thing to deal with, and I don't always think things will work out between us. However, somehow, they always do.

_You'll never touch - these things that I hold_

_The skin of my emotions lies beneath my own_

_You'll never feel the heart of this soul_

_My fever burns my deeper than I've ever shown - to you_

As much as he may try, he'll never know or feel in the same ways as I do. I'm buried within myself, and it may take a while for anyone to become close to me emotionally. It's like I have a wall of ice shielding me from my emotion. He doesn't seem to understand. Maybe it's that I've never understood myself, though.

_You'll say, Don't fear your dreams, it's easier than it seems_

_You'll say you'd never let me fall from hopes so high_

_But never is a promise and you can't afford to lie_

Even though he'll give me encouragement and high hopes, I'm afraid there may come a time when he only throws discouragement and failure at me. Don't get me wrong, I love him very much, it's just that I'm scared he might let go of me. But I trust him, and it's true, he can't afford to lie.

_You'll never live the life that I live_

_I'll never live the life that wakes me in the night_

_You'll never hear the message I give_

_You say it looks as though I might give up this fight_

He sometimes says that we are one, but how could we be when we haven't lived each other's lives? I've never done all the things that he has, and he hasn't seen through my hardships. Even if we have stuff in common, we're very different people. And even if he never does understand, he'll never have to lie to me. Ever.

_You'll say you understand, you'll never understand_

_I'll say I'll never wake up knowing how or why_

_I don't know what to believe in, you don't know who I am_

_You'll say I need appeasing when I start to cry_

_But never is a promise and I'll never need a lie_

__

_ _

So…what'd you think? Sorry if I made you a bit out of character, Rena. ^^ I tried. Ooh! I see more chocolate! One sec. Okies then, If you like it, great! If you don't, that's your problem. But please don't flame me, okies??? ^^ Thankies! ^^


End file.
